Particulate filters capture and retain microscopic particles of soot, ash, metal, and other suspended matter generated during a fuel combustion process in a vehicle. However, over time the particulate matter accumulates within the filter media, which gradually increases the differential pressure across the filter. In order to extend the life of the filter and optimize engine functionality, some particulate filters can be regenerated using heat, which may be temporarily elevated to 450 degrees Celsius or higher via an injection of fuel into the exhaust stream upstream of the filter. The spike in heat is used in conjunction with a suitable catalyst, e.g., palladium or platinum, wherein the catalyst breaks down accumulated and suspended matter into relatively inert byproducts via a simple exothermic oxidation process.